As The Moon Howls
by Saiyagurl87
Summary: Serena and Sammy are the most feared assassins known to man and other. The duo is on the run and planning to make a new home in Tokyo, Japan; finding nearly unbelievable discoveries of their family history along the way. Dare/Sere/Rei & Sammy/Hotaru
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM

~3 Months Ago~

A young man with dark handsome features looked upon his wife who was sleeping peacefully. The large rather comfortable king size bed shifted under his weight as he moved closer to her. He leaned his head down and ran his fingers through her long silver locks. He brushed her sweat soaked bangs from her forehead and replaced it with a tender kiss.

"I love you so much, My Lady," he whispered and seen a small smile grace her lips.

He momentarily watched as the thick blankets rose and fell, as she peacefully slept. He slowly but surely pulled the blankets down exposing large supple breast down to a severely large and rounded abdomen. He put his hands on either side of his love's swollen belly, and he could feel his unborn child kick and punch at his hands.

A sense of pride swelled in his heart and he leaned down and kissed the swollen belly. "I love you too…Small Lady."

He ran his hands across her belly one more time and then pulled the blankets back up to cover his love. He stared upon her once again. "Serenity, my love…" He took a hold of her left hand and ran his thump over a silver band that had crescent shaped diamonds embedded in it.

"My wife…I will make things right…I will slay him for what he has done to you." He kissed her hand delicately and laid her hand upon her chest. He stood up and his eyes flashed gold momentarily before residing back to midnight blue. He went to the door and passed one more lingering stare. He felt a momentarily feeling of dread well up in the pit of his stomach. He looked down at his left hand and stared at the silver band upon his own finger. He chewed on his bottom lip and then pulled the ring off his finger.

He advanced towards the bed and took a hold of his wife's. He opened her hand up and placed his ring there. He closed her hand up and made his way back to the door.

"I will see you soon, My Lady." And with that, he was gone.

~Next Morning~

Serenity let out a soft moan and proceeded to stretch, beginning her morning routine. Flopping her arms down beside her lazily, she yawned rather loudly, she opened her eyes wearily, to reveal crystal blue eyes with silver specks embedded in them. Starring up at the ceiling with a smile, she moved a hand to the right, expecting her hands to lie upon her lover, but was met with a soft touch of silk sheets. Frowning, she turned her head towards the same direction and indeed her love was not there.

"Darien?" her frown deepened and she sat up and her eyes scanned around the rather large room. She looked towards her alarm clock and read the blaring red numbers of 9:15am. With a 'huff' she slung the blankets off her and with much difficulty, rotating her body so that her feet were touching the cool wooden floor.

She rubbed her belly affectionately. "As much as I love that you're rooming inside of me…" she paused and placed her hands on either side of her belly and glanced at it. "I wouldn't mind you coming out into the world and gracing us with your presence Small Lady."

As if on cue Small Lady gave a soft yet firm kick, causing Serenity to giggle. She slowly shifted her weight drastically to the side and took a hold of her robe that she had tossed to the floor the night before. She let a small giggle escape her, pondering how Darien always chided her for not putting things where they were supposed to go. From the corner of her eye she saw a flash of silver. Looking towards it, and grabbing at it, she brought it to view, noting that it was Darien's wedding band.

Standing to her swollen feet, she slipped on the robe. She frowned deeply, placing the ring on her thumb, although it was too big. "Why is his ring on the floor...what is going on?" She whispered and proceeded to the door. She stepped out into the hallway and made her way to the first door on the right. She was ready to knock, when she felt her ears twitch.

"Someone's in the kitchen." She murmured to herself. "It might be Darien."

She made her way to the kitchen and instead of finding Darien, she seen her younger brother sitting at the table, fixing a bowl of cereal. She looked him over; he wasn't little anymore now at the age of 16. He had Serenity's crystal blue eyes with the silver specks. He had short unruly brown hair, with streaks of silver, and his bangs hung into his eyes. At her height of 5'7, he stood at 5'9; no, he wasn't little anymore.

A smile graced her pretty features, "Morning Sammy."

He engulfed a mouthful of cereal, and looked up at her. He gave her a toothy grin, milk trails drizzling from either side of his mouth. She giggled and made her way to the table and leaned against it, staring down at her brother.

"Have you seen Darien?" she asked.

She watched as he swallowed the last of the cereal and frowned in thought. "No, I haven't…oh!" and looked up at her, flashing another toothy grin, "Happy Birthday, Serena!"

Serena stared at him stunned, as Sammy leaned over and rubbed his sister's belly. He grinned when he felt his niece kick at his hand excitedly. "It'd be so cool if she was born today." He said, giving her belly one more good rub then dropping his hand to the table, he looked back up at his sister, whom was staring off.

She stared at the calendar that hung on the wall by the kitchen door. She stared at the date June 30th and indeed, today is her birthday. 'Today is my birthday,' she thought.

Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. Arching a brow, she looked towards the front door. "Who would be knocking at this time of morning," she whispered to her self.

She made her way to the door and placed her hand on the door knob. "Who is it?" she called out, but received no answer. Frowning, she opened the door and was met with nothing. Her frown deepened and she looked from either side, seeing no one in sight. Suddenly she froze, a strong smell invading her senses, causing her eyes to flash gold.

Sammy stared at his sister's back, frowning deeply, for that same smell too had hit him, causing his eyes to turn gold. "Serena…"

Serena's eyes shifted downward and there was a box sitting on the door step. Without hesitation she slowly squatted, much to the protest of Small Lady. She grasped the box and stood to her feet. It had some weight to it and that harsh smell invaded her nose on ten fold.

The box wasn't sealed, much to her surprise and she gave it a slight shake, hearing something move. She opened the flaps and peaked her head over to look in side. Her face visibly paled and she dropped the box. Whatever was in the box rolled out and tumbled down the steps.

She heard Sammy run towards her and she felt her heart begin to pound in her chest and ears. She felt a sharp pain go throughout her belly and warm liquid trail down her inner thigh. She closed her eyes and let out a blood curdling scream.

Sammy eased his way out of the door and looked at the blood stained steps. His gold eyes looked towards a trail of blood that ended at the bottom of the steps. His eyes widened in horror as he stared upon the head that lay on the concrete stairway.

He took a step back, "D-Darien…"

He heard a loud thump behind him, causing him to turn quickly. Serena fainted, lying flat on her back, blood flowing from between her legs. "Oh god…Serena!"

He ran to her and squatted down beside her and padded her on the cheek. "Serena! Wake up!" she didn't move and Sammy began to panic. He jumped to his feet and ran to the phone dialing 911.

TBC….

Author: So what do ya'll think? Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Thanks for the reviews!

As The Moon Howls I

~3 Months Ago~

Serena stared up at the ceiling, eyes glazed over. She rubbed her now flat belly and she tuned out the beeping noises the machines she was hooked up to made, concentrating on the steady breathing her new born baby made. The room was dark, and the window was slightly crack, a cool breeze occasionally entering the room.

She felt tears burning in the corner of her eyes. "Damn it Darien, why couldn't you put this behind you." She whispered harshly. She chewed on her bottom lip. "You were always so hot tempered."

She rolled onto her side, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly. She stared blankly at the white and black tiled floors. "How am I suppose to do this without you…I'm not strong enough." She clenched her eyes closed tightly, several tears rolling down her cheeks. "I can't do this alone."

"_Be Strong…"_

Serena froze deathly still. "_Oh my God! What the hell was that!?!" _Her mind screamed.

A ghostly white hand caressed Serena's face. _"Be strong my child."_

Serena eyes shot open and she looked up onto the face of her mother. "M-m-mom…"

Serena watched as her mother smiled, and then she frowned slightly at her attire. She wore an elegant white gown and she had a crescent moon on her forehead. "Mom…why are you dressed like that..." She reached up and ran her finger across the crescent moon insignia "and the moon…"she whispered.

"_Child_…" She paused and took her daughter by the chin. She kissed her softly on the forehead, where her crescent would be._ "You have so much to learn_…" She smiled, staring her daughter in the eyes._ "You've grown to be so beautiful."_

Serena smiled, tears welling up in her eyes. "I miss you so much…daddy too."

Serenity smiled sadly, _"We miss you too my little rabbit."_ She let a few tears roll down her ghostly white cheeks.

"_I don't have much time…I've come to tell you this. Be strong my child... for you…your brother…"_she paused looking towards the bassinet_. "Be strong for Small Lady."_

She placed her hands on either side of her daughter's face. "_You will face some hardships my child, but I have faith that you can over come them."_

She stood up straight and looked down upon her daughter. _"Follow your heart and never doubt yourself."_

She began to fade. _"I'm so proud of you…"_ She looked towards the bassinet_. "Tell Samuel that I love him, Small Lady as well."_ She looked back towards her daughter. _"And tell Setsuna 'hey' for me."_ She smiled and disappeared.

"_I love you…"_

"I love you too mom…"whispered Serena. She then furrowed her brows. "Who's Setsuna?"

Shifting her eyes over to the bassinet, she saw a patch of pink hair poking out of a light pink blanket. She seen her daughter shift around, and give off a soft cry. Sitting up, she leaned over and grabbed her little bundle of joy.

She removed the blankets from Small Lady's face, and the baby stopped crying. She looked up at her mother with large red eyes and a patch of soft pink hair sticking up all over her head. Serena smiled down at her, softly wiping away the tears from her daughter's face.

She brought Small Lady to her chest and rubbed her back soothingly. "You're grandmother loves you so much sweetie." She kissed her on the forehead, "and so do I."

She leaned over and grabbed the bottle the nurse had set into the room not too long ago. She cradled Small Lady in her arms and settled the bottle in her baby's awaiting mouth.

Small Lady hungrily drank, small hands grabbing at the bottle. Serena suddenly looked up, hearing someone twist the door knob. Within seconds, Sammy walked in through the door, with something to eat and drink. He looked up and spotted his sister feeding his niece and smiled at them both.

"You're both finally awake," he whispered, taking a seat in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"Yeah, finally." She whispered back and watched as her brother fished through a bag and pulled out a sub sandwich. He put it in his lap and looked up at his sister.

"Let me feed her, you need to eat yourself."

Serena nodded, doing a swap around, and soon Sammy had his niece pressed to his chest, and was feeding her, as his sister started to wolf down on her sandwich. Sammy stared closely at his niece. "I don't doubt that she's yours and Darien's but…what's up with the red eyes and pink hair?"

Serena tore off another bite from her sandwich and munched on it happily before she replied. "It's in our bloodline…I was born with pink hair and red eyes too. By the time I was 2, my hair was blond and my eyes were blue. When I turned 18 my hair was silver and had the silver specks in my eyes. So, she'll more than likely do the same."

She shifted her eyes to her brother. "You too were born with pink hair and red eyes; although, it only lasted a couple of days. Your hair turned brown and your eyes turned blue…and then when you hit 14, you had the silver streaks and the silver in your eyes."

Sammy nodded in understanding and watched his niece slowly drift to sleep. "So what did you name her?"

Serena smiled. "Serenity Usagi Chiba. Rini for short" she looked at her daughter. "But she's still my Small Lady."

Sammy smiled, pulling the empty bottle out of Rini's mouth. He held the small bundle up to his face. "Rini, hmm? The name fits her well." He chuckled and proceeded to burp her. His eyes suddenly turned serious and he stared off a bit.

"Serena…what are we going to do now?" He looked to his sister whom was now staring down at her hands. "Where are we going to go…we can't go back…"

"I already have that worked out." She whispered.

Sammy cocked a brow. "Really…what's planned?"

"We're going to Tokyo, Japan."

Sammy narrowed his eyes. "Japan…are you fucking serious?! What the hell are we suppose to do there?"

Serena shifted her eyes onto him and with a sad smile she replied. "We are going to start over…live life like normal people."

Sammy glowered at her. "We aren't normal people."

Serena gritted her teeth. "Well what else can we fucking do…if we stay here we're dead. I rather take my chances." She paused and looked at her brother whom was chewing on his bottom lip, deep in thought. She furrowed her brows and sighed deeply. "We were born in Japan…I've found family…we have an aunt and uncle there. Uncle Ken is dad's best friend, and Aunt Elaine is mom's sister."

He looked up at her, running his fingers shakily through his bangs. "When are we leaving?"

"Now." She stated simply.

Sammy stared upon her, shock apparent on his face. "Now...how the f…"

Serena cut him off. "Did you bring that bag?"

Sammy nodded his head. "Yeah, it's under your bed."

Serena slowly slipped out of the bed and crouched down and snagged the book bag. She made her way to the bathroom and after 10 minutes she was ready. Instead of a hospital gown, she now sported a black hoodie, jeans, and some tennis shoes. Her hair was done up in 2 odangos on either side of her head. She walked back to the bed and placed the book bag there.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a small silver chain, and her husband's wedding band. She slipped the ring on the chain and walked over to her brother and daughter. She knelt down and clasped the necklace around Rini's neck. Quickly standing she made her way back to the bag.

She pulled out a manila folder that had plane tickets, birth certificates, and passports. She looked over the names…Serenity Usagi Tuskino Chiba, and Samuel Kenjiro Tuskino. She slipped Rini's birth certificated in the folder and placed it back in the bag. She pulled out a card from her back pocket and handed it to Sammy.

"That's you're new I.D. keep that with you at all times."

Sammy looked the I.D over and noted that change in his last name, but kept all comments to himself. He watched as his sister slipped the back pack on and then lean over to a table and snatched up her wedding band and placing it back on its rightful place.

She made her way to her brother, and scooping up her sleeping baby in her arms. She turned and headed to the door, when she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned and stared into her brother's worried eyes.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"What about, Firefly?"

"…We can't go back."

Sammy growled, eyes flickering gold, causing Serena to take a startled step back. "We are not leaving her with _**HIM." **_He lowered his voice into a broken whisper. "I can't protect her from _**HIM **_if we leave, Sere."

Serena clenched her jaws tight and stared into her brother's eyes. She suddenly took a hold of his chin, staring deeply into his eyes, reading every emotion held within them.

"You're in love with her," she whispered.

She furrowed her brows and tightened her jaw all the more. With hard eyes she made a vow. "We will come back for her."

She closed her eyes, knowing Sammy wanted to protest. She held a finger up to his lips to silence him. "Don't think of me as being cruel, brother. I love Firefly too, but things are way too crazy right now. We won't be able to get her out of there alive and you know it. When things settle down we will come for her, I swear it."

Sammy slowly nodded his head. His sister NEVER has gone back on her word. He watched as his sister made her way back to the door. He ran both hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "Be strong Firefly, I'll be back for you."

Sammy once again nibbled on his bottom lip. "Sere…wait."

Serena paused and turned towards her brother. "Yes?"

"There's more to why we're going back to Tokyo, isn't there?"

Serena frowned deeply. "What do you mean?"

Sammy shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "Well, besides the fact that we need to leave the country and the fact that you located family, you picked Tokyo for a reason."

Serena smirked. _He's so damn smart…little shit. _ "And what is that reason, brother?"

He looked up at her, staring intently into her eyes. "You're going back to them…to her."

Serena stiffened, and a small smile graced her face. "Sharp as always."

He then cocked his head to the side. "What makes you think they're still there…if she's there?"

Serena closed her eyes, a calm peaceful look over came her features. "Because I can feel them…they're apart of me Sammy." She opened her eyes and stared at him intently. I will always know where they're at. Just like you and Rini."

She smiled at him warmly. "Enough talk, we have a plane to catch."

Sammy grinned, "Tokyo, here we come!"

Before walking out the door she paused. "Mom says she loves you." She turned and walked out the door.

Sammy froze, tears welling up, a small smile appearing. "Mom…"

TBC……

Author: Hoped you enjoyed and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM

As The Moon Howls II

~3 months ago~

*Speakerphone* _"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will arrive in Tokyo, Japan shortly."_

Serena opened her eyes and looked around her wearily. She had Rini held securely to her chest. Sammy was sound asleep, head resting against her shoulder.

"Sammy," she whispered.

Sammy stirred. "Hmm?"

"Get up, we're about to land."

Sammy sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around his surroundings as the plane landed. "We're finally here."

Serena smiled. "Yes we are." She stood to her feet as the passenger began to make their exit. Sammy grabbed all of their personal belongings and they all headed out.

Walking through the airport, Serena and Sammy looked around in excitement and amazement.

"Home sweet home." Whispered Serena, looking around at familiar and yet, unfamiliar places around her.

Sammy then looked up towards his sister. "Are our Aunt and Uncle picking us up?"

"No" They stepped out side and hauled down a cab. When they all were settled in, Serena gave the driver the address. The cab ride was short and the cab pulled up to a rather nice, two story house.

Sammy exited the taxi and grabbed the book bag as well. Serena handed the driver his payment and exited the taxi as well. The taxi pulled off and Sammy and Serena stood in front of the white picket fence that surrounded the house.

"Well…here goes nothing," whispered Serena.

The three made their way threw the fence, up the wooden steps and to the front door. Sammy gripped the strap of the book bag firmly in his hands, as he watched his sister hand knock on the front wooden door.

A few moments went by and they heard shuffling from behind the door and watched the door knob twist. The door swung open to reveal a man and woman in their early 40s. The woman had bright blue eyes, long wavy royal purple hair and stood at 5'4. The man stood at 5'11 with short brown hair, dark green eyes, and black rimmed glasses.

Elaine squealed loudly enveloping the three tightly in her arms. Sammy and Serena immediately tensed in surprise at the unexpectant reaction. Elaine heard her husband clear his throat, and released the three sheepishly.

Smiling, she stepped aside. "Where are my manners, please come inside."

Serena and Sammy stepped inside and Elaine ushered them onto the sofa, as Ken closed the front door. Serena unraveled the still sleeping Rini, and she and Sammy both took off their jackets and placed it beside them. Ken and Elaine settled themselves on the loveseat.

Serena looked at her aunt taking the note that she did favor her mother, with the exception of the hair. "Do you think I can lay her down so we can talk?"

Elaine nodded enthusiastically, and quickly stood to her feet. Serena stood as well and followed her Aunt down the hallway. They were back in a matter of seconds and took their respective seats once again.

Ken decided he wanted to speak first. "So, where have u been for the past 16 years?"

"Italy." Replied Serena.

"With whom?" asked Elaine.

"Lord Tomoe."

Elaine gasped, turning a ghastly white. Ken balled his hands into tight fists, jaws clenched tightly with anger.

"He…he's suppose to be dead." Whispered Ken harshly, stupefied by her response. "He's the one responsible for your parents' deaths."

Sammy eyes widened in shock, as Serena began to stare off blankly. Suddenly they both looked at each other dumbfounded.

"WHAT!?!" they both hollered in unison.

Elaine gained her composure and placed a hand on her husband's knee, telling him that she was taking over. She looked towards her niece and nephew and sighed heavily.

"I guess I will start from the beginning, although there are a lot of things I don't know…but I'll tell you all that I do know." She watched the duo lean back heavily into the sofa. With a soft smile she began to tell the tragic tale of Serenity.

"The Tomoe and Tuskino family was the wealthiest family in Tokyo. Your father and Tomoe were the best of friends growing up; that is until my family moved here, and both of them had set their eyes set on your mother."

Elaine paused in memory, running her fingers slowly through her hair. "They did everything they could to gain your mother's attention and sure enough; your mother fell for your father, Samuel."

Elaine laced her fingers and placed them on her lap, sighing heavily. She looked upon the duo with furrowed brows. "Tomoe was furious. He had stopped talking to your father entirely, which had really hurt Samuel deeply.

She chewed on her lip for a moment. "I'd say it was about 3 weeks into their relationship when things went really wrong. Tomoe tried with all his might to break the two up, and time and time again he had failed. One night, your mother was walking home late from a friend's house and Tomoe had been following her, and then attacked her…making her into one of them."

Serena shot up in her seat in complete shock. "Whoa… hold on." She paused, looking into her Aunt's eyes. "Mom was normal…you're normal?"

Elaine nodded her head slowly, as Serena shifted her eyes towards the floor. "Aren't you afraid of us…what we are…what we are capable of?"

The woman chuckled. "Afraid? No child, I really don't think you'd try to hurt us." Although, she paused as her expression turned serious. "But don't get me wrong, if I must…I will put you down."

Serena smirked. "I respect that." she furrowed her brows as more questions came to her. "Was my father's family and the Tomoes' the only werewolves here?"

"In Juuban, yes, but there was many that resided in Tokyo."

Serena nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. "Did mom know about daddy?"

"No she didn't…really…no one knew, unless you were one yourself…"

Elaine closed her eyes and began to continue on with the story. "Well, after Tomoe bit Serenity, he ran off, leaving her for dead." She smiled wistfully. "Had Samuel not been out hunting and found her…she would have bled to death."

"He took her to his family and informed mom and dad of what had happened. Mom was horrified…and Dad was furious."

Sammy scooted up in his seat, resting his elbows on his knees, and resting his chin upon the palms of his hands. "So what happened after that?"

"Your father asked her hand in marriage."

Serena gawked. "What?"

Elaine nodded. "He was already head over heels in love with her, as Serenity with him. After much conflict between Samuel and my father, the wedding was set in motion. They were married 2 months later and Samuel bought himself and Serenity a home, where you were born and raised Serena."

Serena nodded, remembering her home as if she had not left. "I remember." She turned to her brother. "You were about a month old when we left."

"So how did Tomoe take our parents eloping? questioned Sammy, although he already knew the answer.

"Furious…then when Serena was born, he was outraged. You look so much like her Serena…" She wiped the tears that slowly began to trail down her flushed cheeks.

"You were about 13months when Tomoe had hired an assassin to kill you. Samuel caught the intruder hovering over your crib with a knife over your chest. Samuel tore him to shreds and hired guards to watch over you and your mother wherever you two went."

"So that's why those men in those suits were everywhere…" trailed off Serena.

Elaine nodded. "Four years after that was when Tomoe really attacked. He sent several dozen werewolves when everyone went off to bed and they killed everyone…the maids, butlers, guards…your parents. The place was set to flames. We were told all of you were killed, including Tomoe."

Serena growled, clenching her hands tightly, her nails digging into her palms. "That lying fucking bastard!"

Sammy's eyes clouded over and he stared down at his wringing hands. His eyes flashed gold, and he snarled. "Our whole life has been a lie." He looked to his sister. "A big fucking lie."

Ken sat up in his seat, wanting to change the subject quickly, before he had two raging werewolves to deal with. "What have you been doing with Tomoe all of these years?"

Serena snapped out of her raging thoughts and looked upon her uncle blankly. "We're Assassins." Elaine gasped, and covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

"We were beaten severely to feel no pain, starved to kill on bloodlust…We killed those who opposed a threat to Tomoe. Four of us carried out the main missions."

"Who were the other two?" questioned Ken.

"Tomoe's step son Darien; he is my husband. The other is Tomoe's daughter Hotaru."

"Where are they now?"

"Hotaru is in Italy with Tomoe, and Darien was killed."

"Killed, in a mission?"

Serena shook her head and clenched her hands once again on her lap. "Tomoe killed him." Everything stilled, and all was silent for a few minutes.

"Why would he kill his own son?" asked Ken

"Because of me."

"I don't understand" replied Elaine.

Serena sighed heavily and slouched back in her seat. "I had a mission that went wrong, and I killed the wrong person," she paused as terrible images of that day flashed before her eyes. "When I came to tell Tomoe what happened, he went ballistic. He beat me to near death…hell…he would have killed me if it weren't for Darien stepping in."

…Flashback…

A young man with short blonde hair threw open a bedroom door, startling Darien, whom lay on his bed about sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked upon his friend, who stared at him, eyes wide with urgency.

"What's wrong Andrew?" Andrew grabbed his best friend by the arm and hoisted him off the bed and shoved him towards the door.

"You got to make him stop; he's going to kill her." Now fully alarmed, Darien stopped and grabbed his friend by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Serena failed a mission; Tomoe is trying to kill her!" Darien felt his heart stop and he turned quickly and took off down the hall, Andrew hot on his heels. He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He seen his younger sister Hotaru being held down by two guards, and Sammy was struggling with three.

Darien growled and grabbed the two guards that held his sister down and flung them down the hall. He turned to the other three that was manhandling Sammy, eyes turning a piercing gold.

"Let him go."

The three guards obliged and released him. Sammy dropped to the floor with a thud, and scrambled to his feet, and ran to the double doors that concealed his sister. Sammy threw the doors open, seeing Tomoe straddling his sister, with a hand wrapped tightly around her throat, and a fist raised to unleash another set of blows.

He looked at the boy in disgust and stood to his feet. "What the hell are you doing in here boy?" Just then, Hotaru, and Darien stepped into the room. Darien walked over to his father menacingly, as Hotaru and Sammy rushed to Serena's aid. Darien grabbed Tomoe by the throat, raising him up in the air. He took several more steps and shoved the man up against the wall.

"I will kill you old man." Tomoe smirked, despite the lack of air he was receiving.

"You don't have the balls, boy." Hotaru stood to her feet, violet eyes hooded with worry. She made her way to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dare, it's not worth it. Take her and go." He tightened his grip on Tomoe and shifted his eyes to look at her, the gold dissipating and navy blue returning.

"What about you and Sammy?" Hotaru smiled.

"Sammy goes where she goes…don't worry about me." Darien frowned.

"I'm not leaving you with him."

"I can take care of myself brother." She lowered her voice in a harsh whisper. "Now go and take care of my big sis and leave…I'll find you." Darien nodded and threw Tomoe across the room, smiling with satisfaction when the man collided heavily to the floor. He quickly kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Stay safe." With that, he spun on his heels and made his way to Serena. He picked up her unconscious form, Sammy standing closely beside him. With that the three exited the room, Darien's lingering stare upon his sister.

…End Flashback…

"Darien wouldn't let go of what had happened. He went after Tomoe to avenge me, and the result was his death. Tomoe sent a messenger to leave Darien's head on my doorstep. Now that he is out of the picture, we had to flee."

"My goodness…I am so sorry." replied Elaine, choking back a sob. Serena smiled at her sadly.

"I am too."

Elaine suddenly stood to her feet. I bet you two are hungry; I will go and make some breakfast." She smiled. "Than we can go shopping afterwards."

TBC…

Author: Hoped you enjoyed and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Sorry for the long wait, my laptop has been down...but there is the new installment!

Disclaimer: Don't own SM

…Present Day…

Sammy yawned and ran a hand threw his disheveled hair as he made his way downstairs. He was clad in dark blue flannel pajama bottoms and he made his way into the kitchen. His stomach roared loudly, the aroma of his Aunt's cooking hitting his senses.

He spotted his Aunt cooking at the stove, and his uncle reading a newspaper at the table. His niece was in a lying on a bassinet on the kitchen table, cooing to anyone who wanted to listen. Sammy took a seat and smiled at his aunt and uncle.

"Morning."

"Morning Sammy." replied Elaine and Ken at the same time. Sammy turned to his niece and tickled her belly, to be rewarded with soft giggles.

"Morning to you too, Rini."

Elaine came to the table with a plate overloaded with breakfast essentials and placed it before her nephew. "Is your sister up?"

"She's in the shower." He replied with a devilish smirk. Elaine caught the look and placed a hand on her hip.

"What did you do this time?"

Sammy smirked and began counting down. "5…4…3…2…1…" a blood curdling scream rung out and Ken chuckled, folding up his newspaper and placed it on the table. Elaine sighed and shook her head, and waited to see what happened next.

Serena came barging into the kitchen, eyes wild with furry. She was clad in a pair of boxer shorts and a sports bra. Elaine let out a startled gasp looking at her niece's now very pink hair.

"Oh my God!"

Serena glared at her laughing brother. "Look what you did to my hair you asshole!"

Sammy wiped the tears from his eyes, and grinned. "Now you and Rini look like twins!"

Serena gritted her teeth and pulled out hair clippers. "Ooh…I got something for you!" she lunged at him and Sammy quickly dodged, and rolled out of his seat, causing his sister to fall over the chair. Sammy scampered to his feet and ran out of the kitchen, and out of the house.

Serena untangled herself from the chair and chased after him. "Get back here!"

Elaine shook her head once again and looked to Rini. "There goes your crazy mother and uncle."

Ken chuckled once again. "I wonder how long it will take Serena to realize her attire."

…….

Sammy ran like a bat out of hell down the crowded streets of Tokyo, streaming out lines of apologies as he ran into people on his desperate escape.

"You can't run forever! You know I'm faster than you." Sammy turned to shout something smart, when his sister pounced on him, and quickly caught him up in a head lock.

"Prepare for your doom little brother!" she exclaimed as she started cutting bald spots all over his head. Sammy's screams were futile, as people began to circle around the duo.

……

A group of three watched the scene before them with much amusement. One figure was a tall and lean female , with ruby red eyes, and black hair with green streaks held up in a half bun. The other was a taller female, and she had unruly short sandy blonde hair, with piercing green eyes. Lastly stood the shorter of the two; she as well was female with sea green shoulder length wavy hair, and matching eyes.

"So that's them huh?" questioned the blonde.

The ruby eyed woman nodded. "Yes it is, the prince and princess."

"They look harmless." replied the sea green haired woman, as she began to giggle. Serena had just given Sammy a severe wedgie, pulling his boxer shorts over his head.

"Looks can be deceiving. They are the most feared and ruthless killers the world has ever seen." replied the ruby eyed woman.

The blond smirked. "What makes you think they'll believe what we have to tell them?"

The ruby eyed woman smiled. "They have no choice but to believe."

…….

A group of four girls sat in a booth at the crown arcade. One of the girls had chocolate brown hair held up in a high ponytail, and emerald green eyes. The one seated beside her had long golden blond hair, held back with a large red bow, and bright blue eyes. Across from her sat another, with waist length raven hair and amethyst eyes. Beside her was petite bluenette, hair cropped short, and dark blue eyes.

The brunette sighed heavily and propped her chin on her laced hands. "I'm so worn out. All of these youma attacks are getting ridiculous."

"I know…and we have yet to find the prince and princess...or the crystal." replied the bluenette with an exasperated sigh.

The blonde suddenly sat erect and pointed to the large windows beside them. "Oh my God, she's shaving his head!" The other three pushed themselves against the window to see what the blonde was talking about. The bluenette suddenly giggled and began pointing.

"She just gave him a wedgie!"

"Geeze…she pulled his underwear over his head..." exclaimed the brunette.

"Does she realize she's half dressed?" questioned the blonde in a fit of giggles.

"Christ…look at all the scars they both have." muttered the brunette

The raven stared at the pair, the girl in particular. 'Her presence feels so familiar.' She clenched her jaw, and her eyes suddenly widened. 'It couldn't be…'

"Rei, all you alright?"

Rei snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her blue haired friend. "Yeah, I'm alright, Amy." She ran a hand through her thick locks and sighed. "Girls, we will regroup for a meeting tomorrow at the shrine…we still have to discuss the other three Senshi that's been appearing."

The other three nodded. "Right."

……

Serena stood up, after pulling her brother's underwear over his head. She stared at the building before her, a small smile appearing on her face.

"The arcade is still here…" she whispered.

"Serena, you ass!" Sammy slowly stood too his feet, pulling his underwear from his head with much difficulty. He caught his reflection within the large windows before him, and his face visibly paled.

"MY HAIR!!!!" He had bald patches all over his head.

Serena tore her eyes away from the arcade and looked at Sammy. "That's what you get!"

"That's only temporary dye shit head! Now I have to shave my head!"

"Poor baby!"

Sammy snorted. "At least I'm not out here in my underwear." Serena frowned and looked at her attire, a blush creeping up the back of her neck. She then took notice to the crowd that surrounded them, and she felt an eyebrow twitch.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" she shouted, causing the onlookers to scamper off in different directions. She turned back to her brother who was trying to pull his draws loose from being wedged painfully up his crack.

"Damn it…shaving my head was bad enough…was this necessary?" her growled, glaring heatedly at his sister, as he finally pulled his underwear free. She smirked at him and nodded.

"Yes." She grinned widely. "Let's get dressed and go to the arcade!"

Sammy cocked a brow. "What's that?"

Her grin broadened. "A place with food and video games; Mom and Dad used to bring me there all the time."

Sammy grinned. "Sounds like a plan!"

……

Serena and Sammy descended down the stairs and made their way into the living room. Serena made her way to her aunt, she was zipping Rini up in a light pink jacket, as Ken slung a baby bag over his shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to take her with me?"

Elaine smiled. "No dear, you two go on and have fun. You've been cooped up in this house since you got here." Serena grinned and kissed her aunt on the cheek, and doing the same to her daughter.

"Thanks!" The duo headed out the door, when Elaine suddenly called out.

"Don't stay out too late, you both have school tomorrow." The duo paused at the doorway and moaned with a roll of their eyes, before continuing on with their expedition.

……

Sammy jumped over the picket fence with ease, followed by his sister. "So what's school like?"

Serena scratched her head trying to remember. "I was only in kindergarten for a couple of weeks before we were taken, let's see…" she tapped her chin. "I remember sitting in a class room with a bunch of other kids my age, and some person that taught us everything."

Her brother shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Sounds boring."

Serena snickered. "I remember only liking lunch and recess."

"Recess?"

"Yep, after lunch we get to go outside and play in a playground with a whole bunch of kids." They suddenly stopped before the arcade and Serena stared up at the large sign that displayed Crown Arcade.

"You know, Andrew's father owned this place."

Sammy arched a brow. "So that's how you knew Andy before he came." He paused. "I thought Auntie said that our family and Tomoe's were the only ones of our kind that resided here."

Serena smirked. "So she thought." She pushed open the glass double door entrance, "Prepare to be amazed little brother."

TBC…

Author: Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Yeah, it's been a long while. I had decided to focus on two of my other fics, but now that I am getting a little bit of writer's block for them, I decided to give this fic another try ^_^ so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Sm.

Serena and Sammy stepped into the arcade to be met with a huge room filled with many games; tons upon tons of children running about and playing anything their heart desired. There was a section cut off that were aligned with booths for customers to sit and eat and at the entry way was where you ordered food and cashed in tickets for prizes.

Sammy's eyes were wide with amazement, mouth falling agape. "Ho-ly shit!"

Serena grinned, eyes scanning through the variety of games she could play. "Holy shit is right, brother. What shall we play first?"

"Anything with a steering wheel!"

"You are so on!"

.::3 Hours Later::.

Serena stepped out of the arcade with a grin upon her face as she and her brother began walking down the street, heading towards home. Sammy laced his fingers and placed them behind his head, shifting his eyes upon his sister, a grin upon his face as well.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I never knew these existed! You used to come to here all the time?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, like every day! Mom and Dad were good friends with Andrew's parents. I used to come here and get as many milkshakes I could drink and play free games."

Serena smiled, reminiscing over the best days of her life. "The girls, Andrew and I were always together…" She suddenly trailed off, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head slightly to sniff the air. Furrowing her brows, she shifted her eyes upon her brother, whose eyes were already upon her. Without saying a word, both Serena and Sammy spun on their heels, turning around to look behind them.

The duo narrowed their eyes as they spotted a woman standing several feet from them. The woman had halted in her steps as well, not uttering a word as she stared upon them with garnet eyes. Without warning she began walking forward, closing the distance between them.

Serena eyed the woman intensely, seeing that she looked rather familiar and what struck her the most was the woman's scent; she was one of them. Furrowing her brows, eyes flashing gold in recognition, Serena let a hand fall behind her back as her fingernails began to grow longer and became razor sharp.

"Who are you?" demanded Serena.

The woman smiled, cocking her head to the side. "No need to get hostile my dear, I am not here to harm you Princess."

"Princess?" Serena's brows arched as she shifted her eyes upon her brother, whom was staring upon the strange unknown woman before them in confusion.

"Yes Princess, I am your guardian." She shifted her eyes upon Sammy. "as well as yours, my Prince."

"Look lady…I think you've had one too many drinks because you're talking crazy!" exclaimed Sammy, taking a step back from the woman.

The woman in turn rolled her eyes. "Your mother said this would be difficult."

"Our mother?" Serena took a menacing step forward. "What would you know about our mother?"

"She's a long time friend of mine."

"Really now…you have yet to introduce yourself." muttered Serena through clenched teeth.

The woman smiled. "I've already told you…I am your guardian, but if you need to know my name, it's Setsuna."

Serena swallowed deeply; taking note that this must be the woman her mother was talking about. Now becoming alert and curious, Serena's nails drew back to its normal size and she crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to know what this woman's purpose is.

"Well…what do you want from us?"

"We need to talk."

Sammy raised a brow, still looking upon this woman skeptically. "Talk about what?"

"About your heritage…and the full story that surrounds your parents' deaths."

The silver streaked brunette turned towards his sister unsure of what to do as Serena was contemplating over her next course of action. Sighing deeply, she locked eyes with Setsuna with a nod of the head.

"Where to?"

Setsuna smiled. "Follow me."

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Serena silently looked around, eyeing the interior of Setsuna's BMW before her eyes landed on the window. She arched a brow as they pulled up in front of a mansion and once the car pulled to a stop, she made her way out of the vehicle. She turned to her brother when she heard him whistle lowly, eyes wide as they were glued upon the mansion.

With an arched brow, Serena turned towards Setsuna, who was locking the doors to her vehicle. Serena narrowed her eyes upon the woman.

"Nice place…you don't live here alone."

Setsuna smirked. "No I don't."

"Who are the other two in the house?" questioned Sammy, coming up to stand beside his sister as they both stared upon Setsuna cautiously.

"Your guardians." was Setsuna's simple reply.

Serena frowned. "Okay, what is up with the whole guardian thing…how many are there?"

Setsuna licked her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are your protectors. There are eight in total, five of whom you know quite well, Princess." Before Serena could question the woman any further, Setsuna suddenly began walking towards the house, not bothering to tell her guests that she was leaving them.

Sammy turned to Serena, running a hand though his bangs. "I don't like this."

Serena nodded in agreement. "Me either. Look, we will just listen to what they have to say and get then we get the hell out of here."

Sammy sighed. "What do you think she meant by being our protectors…what are they trying to protect us from and who are the other five guardians you know?"

"I don't have the slightest idea." Serena paused, scratching the back of her head. "Mom said something about this, she said that I had a lot to learn…this might explain why she was wearing that gown and had that crescent on her forehead."

Sammy arched a brow. "What are you-"

"I've already told you I am not here to harm you, so please come along if you want an explanation." stated Setsuna, leaning against the front door and eyeing her guests with amusement. The pair glanced at each other and with a quick nod, both Sammy and Serena jogged their way up to the walkway where Setsuna silently stood in front of her home.

Opening the door, they all quickly entered Setsuna's home and both Sammy and Serena silently admired the nicely decorated home. The two young assassins jumped, completely taken aback as they heard a loud piercing scream, followed by the sound of broken glass and a stream of profanities following after.

"Damn it Amara!"

After the sudden shout, running footsteps could be heard, followed by a roar of laughter. Setsuna sighed heavily, shaking her head at her companions' usual antics. She quickly ushered Serena and Sammy into the living room and waited for them to take a seat.

"I will be right back, please make yourselves comfortable." With that said, the mysterious green haired woman exited the room.

Sammy ran a hand through his hair, eyeing his sister in a moment of silence. "What do you think of all of this?"

Serena sighed, slouching in her seat with a thoughtful expression upon her face. "I really don't know. Mom told me that I would meet a Setsuna and low and behold, here she is. All I can really do is hear what she has to say."

Sammy slightly furrowed his brows. "There are two more wolves here."

"I know." Replied Serena casually.

Sammy arched a brow appalled. "Does that not concern you?"

"If they were going to attack, they would have done so already; they're not a threat."

Sammy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't let my guard down just yet."

"I didn't say that my guard was down, only that they're not a threat to us."

Just as Sammy was about to retort, Setsuna came waltzing into the room with a tray holding cookies, tea, cups and napkins. She placed them down onto the coffee table and began to fix herself a cup of tea.

"Don't be shy, help yourselves to whatever you like." said Setsuna as she picked up two cookies and took a seat on a large plush chair behind her, then took a long sip from her tea. Sammy shifted his gaze towards cookies and snagged himself three and then turned towards the tea a little unsure. He never really cared for tea but it just smelled so good! With a slight shrug of his shoulders, he prepared himself a cup, than shifted his gaze upon his sister as she snatched up about 8 cookies.

"Damn Serena! You pig!"

"Shut the hell up! I'm hungry!"

"We just ate like 2 whole pizza pies each and you had two banana splits and a large chocolate shake!"

"Yeah…and that was like 2 hours ago."

Sammy shook his head; he knew he had a rather big appetite but his sister was just plain ridiculous!

"You are such a bottomless pit." mumbled Sammy as he slouched back in his seat and took a bite out of his cookie. Serena's only response was flicking off her little brother as she inhaled her cookies and took a long swig of her tea. She was about to compliment Setsuna on the cookies and tea, but two figures suddenly appeared in the walkway of the room, causing the blonde to arch a brow.

The blonde with short unruly hair was the first to come waltzing into the room with a grin upon her face. She suddenly yelped as another woman with long curly sea green hair grabbed the blonde by the ear and twisted it rather painfully.

"I said I was sorry Michelle!" whinned the blonde as she dropped down to her knees as Michelle began to twist harder. Michelle glared at the blonde, releasing her hold, a frown forming upon her face as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah and I remember telling you to quit doing that Amara!"

The blonde rubbed at her very red and very sore ear than gave a shrug, lacing her fingers behind her head casually and standing to her feet.

"Well I can't help it that you're easy to sneak up on, besides…" she wiggled her eyebrows, giving the young girl a rakish grin. "It's so hot hearing you curse." Amara couldn't help but be amused by Michelle's blush of anger and embarrassment and turned to head towards the couch.

Michelle growled lowly under her breath and suddenly stuck out her foot and tripped the tall blonde. Amara yelped once more as she unceremoniously fell to the floor with a loud thud as Michelle stepped over the sprawled out form on the floor and made her way to the vacant loveseat.

Amara pushed herself up on all fours, pouting once more. "What was that for!"

Michelle re-crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from the blonde with an 'hmph'. Amara scrambled to her feet and made her way to the loveseat, snaking her arms around Michelle's waist and pulling her close. She gave the aqua haired girl the best puppy-dog look she could muster up.

"Aww, don't be mad at me." She leaned in, trailing soft kisses down Michelle neck, than smirked when the aqua haired girl drew in a shaky breath.

Setsuna suddenly cleared her throat, hiding her amusement with a look of indifference. "We have company."

"So." muttered the blonde, twirling a lock of Michelle's hair with a finger.

Setsuna clenched her jaw as her eye twitched. "So cut it out!"

"Make me!" chirped Amara, a smirk forming upon her face.

The green haired woman growled lowly. "Don't make me come up out this chair, woman!"

Setsuna, Amara and Michelle snapped their heads towards Sammy as the boy choked on his tea and began to cough profusely.

Serena hid her smirk, eyeing her brother in pure amusement as she saw that some of the tea had fallen on the crouch of his pants and looked as if he had peed on himself. She couldn't hold back a slight giggle as her brother noticed the wet stain and growled in dismay.

Sammy clenched his jaw and glared at his sister who was failing miserably to hide her giggles. Blushing in embarrassment, the young teen cleared his throat, turning his attention upon Setsuna.

"So…what did you want to talk to us about?" he questioned, placing his tea down on the table and picking up a few napkins to try to clean his pants.

Setsuna bit back a grin as she saw the annoyance written plainly upon her prince's face. She turned to Amara and Michelle, waving a hand towards them. "I would like to introduce you to two of your guardians; Amara and Michelle."

Michelle smiled as Amara smirked with a nod of the head. Serena and Sammy looked upon the two with blank looks, than shifted their gaze upon Setsuna.

"What is up with this whole guardian thing?" questioned Serena, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

Setsuna straightened up in her seat. "I'll start from the beginning." She shifted her gaze upon Serena, staring her straight in the eyes. "You lived a past life a millennia ago as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

Serena arched a brow, before falling out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "What the hell are you talking about, lady?"

The green haired woman frowned slightly. "Did you not see your mother wearing a royal gown?"

Serena swallowed deeply. "How did you know that?"

"I know many things…I have lived a millennia."

"You don't look older than 20." replied Sammy.

"I'm 24 or to be more precise 1024."

"How is that possible?" questioned Serena, completely skeptical about the whole situation.

Setsuna sighed, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere. "In your past life I was the princess of Pluto, the guardian of the gates of time and Sailor Pluto the Senshi of time and space. I as well was your guardian; my duty was to protect you at all times."

"Protect me from what?"

"You were the princess of the largest ruling kingdom in the universe. There were many people who wanted to harm you so your kingdom would crumble."

"Because I was the next heir to the throne?"

Setsuna nodded. "Yes and you had 8 guardians in total; Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto."

"What about Earth?"

"The Prince of Earth was your lover."

Serena's brows shot up at the woman's words. "Lover?"

"Yes, Prince Endymion of Earth."

"Was he reborn too?"

"Yes…though he is no longer with us."

The young princess's head shot up. "What do you mean?"

"He died a few months ago."

"Who was he?" questioned Serena, though in her heart she already knew the answer.

"Darien Chiba."

Author: Done for now, hope you enjoyed ^_^ Please review and tell me what you think!

.


End file.
